Mi Mejor Amigo Gay
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: ¿El es gay o no lo es? Es tan confuso que ya no estoy segura de nada. Len mi querido amigo gay. El siendo tan adorable. ¿Adorable? El es un frívolo idiota que apenas se aguanta a si mismo. Lo odio, lo odio porque lo amo y se que el nunca me corresponderá. Ella es una tonta. Yo no soy gay pero ella no se da cuenta de mis señales y aunque lo haga ella no me ama. Rin... ¿Me amas?


Eran las siete de la mañana. En una pequeña casa en la gran ciudad de Tokio, estaba una joven chica de diecisiete años durmiendo plácidamente en el suelo de su habitación. En ese preciso momento su despertador comenzó a sonar despertando a la joven chica. La joven se levanto, estaba adormitada, tomo el despertador y cuando por fin pudo observar con más claridad los números se dio cuenta de que era tarde. La joven chica, sobresaltada, comenzó a alistarse para otro día más de clases.

.

.

.

Un joven chico de veinte años se encontraba preparándose para otro día más de clases. La universidad no era sencilla pero el chico se las arreglaba para sobrevivir a ella y a la gran ciudad.

Este joven chico se llamaba Len Kagamine, vivía en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Era rubio, ojos azules y extremadamente atractivo. En la universidad no había ni una sola chica que no conociera su nombre. Estudiaba literatura, se encontraba en su tercer año universitario. No era el mejor de la clase pero era inteligente. No tenía muchos amigos por su actitud fría y pedante.

El rubio tomo su rumbo hacia la universidad. Mientras el chico caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, una joven chica que se encontraba corriendo choco con el. La joven chica usaba un uniforme de secundaria, la falda era un poco larga; usaba dos trenzas y se miraba como la típica chica estudiosa. La chica se disculpo con él y retomo su rumbo. Len no le dio mayor importancia y continuo su camino.

.

.

.

-¿Rin estas enferma?- Le pregunto Meiko a su amiga rubia.

-No… ¿Por qué preguntas?- Rin observo a Meiko con curiosidad.

-Llegaste mas tarde de lo normal. Para ser exactos te tomo llegar diez minutos más de lo normal.- Dijo la castaña. Meiko observo a su amiga y se acerco a ella.- Deberías de soltar tu cabello y usar una falda un poco más corta.-Meiko tomo en sus manos una de las trenzas de la chica.

-En realidad no tenía tiempo para arreglarme mejor.- Mintió la chica.

-Tú siempre tienes tiempo, solo que lo usas para estudiar. Eres una nerd.- Dijo Meiko en tono juguetón.- Deberías de tratar de lucir más sexy para Mikuo.

-A él no le importa eso. Yo le gusto tal y como soy.- Dijo Rin de forma inocente.

-Sí pero nunca viene mal un cambio. Tal vez podría cambiar tu estilo de peinada o cambiar el color de tu pelo.- Dijo Meiko con entusiasmo.

-Hoy dirán las notas del examen, espero estar en primer lugar. Le ayude a estudiar a Mikuo espero que saque una buena nota.- La rubia cambio de tema.

La castaña rodo sus ojos, como siempre la rubia trataba de evitar el tema de su imagen.

.

.

.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Pregunto Miku a Kaito.

-Lo siento pero tengo novia.- Miento el chico.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Miku con tristeza. La chica regreso a la mesa en donde se encontraba su amigo.- Dijo que tenía novia. Ya es el cuarto que me rechaza. ¿Acaso no soy atractiva?

-Eres atractiva. Trata de no mostrar tanto interés. A los hombres no les gustan las mujeres persistentes.- Dijo el rubio con indiferencia.

-Len. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Pregunto la chica.

-No… no eres mi tipo.- Dijo el chico con tono de frialdad.

-Eres un maldito narcisista. ¿Quiénes son tus tipos? Lo más seguro ni te gustan las mujeres.- Dijo Miku tratando de ofender al chico.

-No soy gay. Trata de acomodar tu sostén haciendo que resalten mas tus pechos, sube un poco mas tu falda y cruza las piernas.- La chica miro con confusión al rubio.- Hazlo y veras que alguno te hará caso. Un consejo mas cuando hables con el no trates de verte muy interesada, actúa relaja y de una forma neutral.- El chico se levanto de su asiento.- Me tengo que ir, mi clase comenzara pronto.

El chico salió de la cafetería dejando a su amiga meditando. Miku decidió ir al baño y arreglarse de la forma en que le dijo el chico.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Todos los alumnos de secundaria se encontraban en el pasillo observando el mural donde se encontraban las notas. Rin se acerco lentamente para observar comenzó a leer y se observo con sorpresa que se encontraba en el segundo lugar. La chica rápidamente leyó quien se encontraba en primer lugar, Mikuo Hatsune, su novio se encontraba en ese lugar. La chica de encontraba con una gran mescla de sentimientos, no sabía que sentir. La joven se alejo lentamente del mural.

.

.

.

El rubio observo a su amiga hablar animadamente con un chico. Ella sonreía y hacia lo que él le había dicho que hiciera. El joven sonrió levemente ante la imagen de su amiga hablando con un chico que no era él. El rubio se levanto de la banca en que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

.

.

.

Rin caminaba silenciosamente con su novio. La chica tenía su mirada hacia el suelo mientras caminaba. Por alguna razón no quería observar a Mikuo hacia los ojos.

-Rin… tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo.- La chica detuvo su andar y observo al chico.- ¿Vistes los resultados de hoy?- La chica se limito a asentir.- Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar. Tú sabes que yo normalmente no salgo con una chica por más de un mes.

-Si antes eras un playboy pero sé que ahora no eres así.- El chico miro con algo de lastima a la chica.

-¿Sabes que tu no eras mi tipo?

-Tu tampoco eras el mío pero ahora si.- Dijo la chica con inocencia.

-Seré honesto contigo. Solo salí contigo para que me ayudaras con la escuela, para que me dejaras copiar las tareas y me ayudaras a estudiar pero Rin… me doy cuenta que no solo lo hice por eso si no porque me dabas un poco de lastima. Tú nunca hablabas con un chico, tampoco salías con uno. Pensé que había comenzado a quererte pero todo lo había confundido con lastima. Al principio comencé a salir contigo por la escuela después comencé a tenerte cariño pero no puedo seguir engañándote más. Es mejor si terminamos.- El joven se atrevió a ver a la chica a los ojos pero ellos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-Perdón. Por confundir tú lastima con amor. No importa si comenzaste esto por la escuela pero yo tengo la culpa por mantenerte a mi lado y no darme cuenta que sentías lastima por mí. Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.- Len observaba y escuchaba todo con incredulidad. Ese chico de pelo aquamarine era un idiota. Len se encontraba a unos cinco metros de los jóvenes, viendo la escena sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.- Me tengo que ir no es necesario que me acompañes.- La chica retomo su camino pero se detuvo al ver al rubio. Rin se sintió muy avergonzada pero lo oculto y comenzó a caminar. Dejando a Mikuo y al extraño chico rubio.

.

.

.

La chica se encontraba llorando en una banca del parque en donde no había muchas personas. La chica lloraba en silencio tratando de no llamar la atención. La chica dejo de llorar al observar una mano extendiéndole un pañuelo. Rin observo de quien era la persona que le extendía el pañuelo. Era ese chico, el atractivo rubio, que observo su penosa actuación.

-Gracias.- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba el pañuelo en su mano.

-No deberías de llorar por un idiota como ese.- Dijo Len observando a la chica.

-Señor con el mayor respeto pero no quiero su lastima eso es lo que más recibo de las personas.- Rin se limpiaba las lagrimas con el pañuelo del chico.

-La razón por la que la gente siente lastima por ti es porque actúas de esa forma.- Dijo Len con frialdad. Rin levanto la mirada llena de furia.- No es tu culpa de que ese idiota te tratara así. La única persona que hace que la gente sienta lastima por ti eres tú.

-No te di la confianza para que me dijeras todo esto.- Dijo Rin con enfado.

-Es cierto no me la distes. Solo trataba de ayudar a una niña pero noto que esa niña no quiere ayuda.- La chica se enfado por el tono de indiferencia del rubio.

-No soy una niña y no pedí tu ayuda. Así que puedes irte a dar tu ayuda a otra persona.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a tratar de usted a los mayores?- La chica miro con desafío al rubio.

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a respetar los sentimientos de los demás?- El chico y la chica tiraban puñales con las miradas.

-No, no me enseñaron. Solo me enseñaron a sentir lástima.- El chica se sintió dolida en ese momento.

-Eres la persona más despreciable con la que eh hablado en toda mi vida.- Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica. Rin le extendió el pañuelo al rubio.

-Quédatelo no quiero un pañuelo lleno de lagrimas.- El rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Dejando a la rubia atrás.

.

.

.

-Es un maldito idiota.- Dijo Meiko con desprecio en su voz.- ¿Dejaras las cosas así?

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Vengarme? ¿Acaso eso sanara mi corazón?- Dijo la rubia mientras comía una cucharada de helado de vainilla.

-No pero te trata satisfacción.- La castaña observo a su amiga.- Haces que se arrepienta de haber dejado una mujer como tú.

-Meiko, tú lo has visto. Con tres palabras y puede tener a cualquier chica a sus pies. Yo soy una idiota por haber creído que me quería. Deberías de darme una venganza más corta y realista.- La castaña medito por un segundo su respuesta.

-Pégale una pata en las pelotas o córtaselas.- Dijo Meiko con un tono de voz indiferente que logro que la joven rubia comenzara a reírse a carcajadas. La castaña acompaño a su amiga en las risas.

-Por eso te quiero. De alguna forma siempre me haces reír.- Meiko observo con una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Consíguete a un chico más ardiente que Mikuo. Uno que haga que todas te tengan envidia. Uno que haga que a todas se les moje las bragas.- La rubia observo a su amiga.

-Meiko no hago que el chico más sexy se enamore de mi, dudo que logre que el chico más sexy del universo se fije en mi.- Meiko observo a su amiga, por un segundo le quiso dar una cachetada a Rin para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Puedes conseguir a cualquier chico que quieras. Bueno… ¿Y si te consigues un amigo gay?- La rubia observo a su amiga como una mira de "_¿Es en serio?"_- Un amigo gay, súper sexy que haga lamentar a todas las mujeres que sea gay.

-¿Para qué necesito un amigo gay?- Pregunto Rin.

-Para que finja que sale contigo.- Dijo Meiko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para que piense en conseguir un nuevo chico?

-No, es incluso mejor. Conseguí un chico para que el crea que no te tomo mucho tiempo superarlo.- Dijo con malicia la castaña.

-No funcionara. Es mejor olvidarlo.- La rubia siguió comiendo el helado.

-Algún día…- Meiko comenzó hablar pero decidió guardar silencio.

-¿Algún día?- La rubia trato de alentar a la chica para que siguiera hablando.

-Nada. No es nada importante.- Contesto la castaña.- ¡Oye! No te comas todo el helado.- Dijo Meiko mientras comenzaba a caminar para arrebatarle el helado a la rubia. Las chicas comenzaron una amigable pelea por el helado.

.

.

.

Len caminaba en por la solitaria calle del vecindario. El rubio trataba de ayudar a su amigo, Gakupo, el cual se encontraba completamente borracho. Los jóvenes se tambaleaban mientras caminaban por culpa del peli morado.

-Deja de emborracharte. Ya deberías de aprender a tolerar el alcohol.- Reprendió el rubio al peli morado.

-Solo tome unas copitas.- El rubio apenas y pudo entender lo que decía el chico.- ¡Además! ¡Siempre te tendré a ti! Mi amado Lenny.

-¿Te volviste a pelear con Luka?- Dijo el rubio por lo cual el peli morado lo observo por un momento.

-No siempre que me emborracho es por ella.- Dijo el chico en un lenguaje apenas entendible.- Me emborrache porque… YOLO*. ¡Además! ¿Para qué necesito a una mujer? Cuando te tengo a ti mi amado Lenny.- Una castaña, que se encontraba en su camino de regreso a casa, escucho al peli morado y observo a los dos chicos. Debía admitir, el rubio era extremadamente atractivo.- Lenny eres el amor de mi vida. Si en este país estuviera admitido el matrimonio gay, me casaría contigo. Siempre me cuidas y estas para mí cuando más te necesito.- La castaña abrió completamente los ojos y su mente morbosa comenzó a funcionar.

-¡Cállate, idiota! Alguien te escuchara.- Le dijo el rubio a su amigo. Pero el peli morado lo ignoro completamente.

-¡No! Me importa quién me escucha. ¡Mundo, amo a Len Kagamine!- Grito Gakupo a todo pulmón. El rubio se las arreglo para alcanzar un pañuelo que su amigo tenía en el abrigo para ponérselo en la boca y callarlo de una vez por todas.

-Cállate. Todo el vecindario te escucho.- La castaña intento lo más posible ocultar su sonrojo cuando los chicos la pasaron de lado.

.

.

.

El rubio comenzaba otro día. El chico apenas pudo dormir la otra noche debido a su amigo. Gakupo, era su mejor amigo y Len le tenía mucho aprecio pero había veces que el pobre rubio tenía que soportar algunas estupideces que el peli morado cometía. Como la de la noche anterior. Gakupo siempre se ponía borracho después de una pelea con su novia, Luka, se emborrachaba después la llamaba y normalmente así hacían las paces. Pero esta vez la peli rosada se negó a ir hablar con el peli morado y a Len le toco ayudar a su amigo a llegar a su casa. Por culpa de su amigo varios del vecindario lo observaron como si fuera un bicho raro.

El rubio caminaba por la calle y en ese momento pudo ver a la misma chica rubia de ayer. Solo que hoy andaba ropa casual, lo cual era raro ya que era martes. Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta de que la chica no asistiría a la escuela, lo más seguro no quería verla la cara al idiota de su ex-novio. El joven se acerco a la chica pero la joven no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica.

-Hay muchas cosas que debería estar haciendo pero hoy no.- Dijo la chica observando los autos pasar.

-Como soy mayor debería de arrastrarte a la escuela, pero honestamente no me importa lo que hagas.- Dijo el joven con frialdad.

-Si no te importara no estaríamos hablando.- "_Tu ganas esta vez."_Pensó el rubio.

-Solo quería ver si estabas bien.- Dijo el chico mientras se sentaba, en la parada de buses, a la par de la chica.

-Gracias pero no necesito tu lastima.- Dijo con frialdad la chica.

-Tienes razón no la necesitas.- En ese mismo momento la chica movió su brazo provocando que el bolso que del chico cayera al suelo. Los libros que tenia adentro se esparcieron por el suelo ya que se encontraba abierto. La chica observo los libros pero no hizo el mínimo movimiento para recogerlos. La joven observo como el chico recogía los libros pero algo llamo su atención entre los libros había un manga, uno de… ¡Junjou Romantica*! Rin abrió completamente los ojos. El rubio trato de ocultar su vergüenza, ese manga no era de él. El manga era de Miku pero la aquamarine lo había dejado en el apartamento del chico hace dos días. Los dos decidieron no hacer comentarios del tema por obvias razones.- Llego tarde es mejor que me vaya.

-Si… este, espero no volverte a ver.- Dijo la chica con un poco de vergüenza.

-Si eso espero.- Dijo el rubio con nerviosismo.

.

.

.

El rubio observo como su amigo Rinto dormía plácidamente en la mesa. Len estaba algo molesto ya que su amigo parecía que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo tratar de ayudar en el proyecto que les tocaba. Len movió levemente al chico para que se despertara.

-Rinto… Cariño, hay que trabajar.- Dijo Len a su amigo.

-Ese trabajo es para el final del año déjalo. Tenemos como unos seis meses para presentarlo.- Dijo Rinto en tono soñoliento. Len se canso y le pego a su amigo en la cabeza despertándolo completamente.

-Sí pero hay que empezar. El trabajo es largo. También deberías de comenzar a preocuparte de que tal vez trabajes de conserje limpiando vomito en un colegio.- Dijo Len un tono burlón.

-Al menos todos los días miraría mujeres en mi falda.- Dijo Rinto con superioridad.

-Sí y terminarías en prisión con varias denuncias de acoso sexual a menores de edad.- Len le dirigió un sonrisa de superioridad a su amigo.

-¿Podrías recordarme de que proyecto estamos hablando?- Dijo Rinto con un poco de vergüenza.

-Del de buscar información de Yoshiro Kagamine.- Dijo Len mientras observaba como un chica muy atractiva con mini falda pasaba cerca de su mesa.

-¿Información? Eso solo hay que buscarlo en Wikipedia. No entiendo porque nos está dando tanto tiempo para eso.- Como siempre Rinto nunca ponía atención en clase.

-Según se dice, el nunca ah dado ningún tipo de entrevistas. Es uno de los autores más misteriosos de todo el país. Nadie sabe de dónde saca su inspiración. Mi padre lo conoce.- A Rinto se le iluminaron los ojos.- Pero, el está fuera del país desde hace tres meses. La única persona que lo conoce a fondo seria su hija.

-Entonces hay que hablar con ella.- Dijo Rinto mientras observaba a la misma chica que su amigo observaba hace un rato atrás.

-Sí pero no hay que confiarnos. Tal vez y la hija no sepa de donde su padre saca la inspiración para sus libros. Yo me encargare de hablar con ella ya que tú no parece interesarte.- Dijo el rubio con un tono de amabilidad fingido.

-Gracias, cariño.- Len golpeo a su amigo, una vez más, en la cabeza.- Deja de golpearme.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Tokio ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que faltaba a clases. La chica decidió entrar en una cafetería del centro. Deseaba con ansias una buena taza de café y pan de toronja.

La chica entro en la cafetería. Rin observo a los clientes no estaba algo lleno, en ese momento la chica noto a cierto rubio que ella deseaba no volver a ver. La chica trato de pasar desapercibida pero fue imposible la única mesa vacía se encontraba al lado de la del rubio pero suerte era que se podía colocar de espaldas y no verle la cara al chico. Rin se sentó en la mesa. Ella y el rubio estaban espada con espalda. La mesera le tomo su orden y en menos de diez minutos ella ya estaba saboreando su café y su pan.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Gakupo?- Pregunto el amigo del rubio, el cual también era rubio. Así que ella llamaría al rubio de anoche… lo llamaría el frívolo idiota y al amigo simplemente el rubio amigo.

-Mal, el idiota empezó a declararme su amor a gritos.- La rubia casi se atraganta.

-¿Me quiere robar a mi amado?- El rubio amigo dijo con tristeza.

-No seas idiota. Yo solo te pertenezco a ti.- El frívolo idiota se rio levemente, pero la rubia no escucho ya que casi se ahoga con el café.

-¡Oh! Mi amado Lenny, yo sabía que me amabas.- Dijo el rubio amigo con felicidad.

-No me digas Lenny, sabes que lo odio.- Dijo el frívolo idiota con seriedad.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Hay que ir a hacerlo.- _"¿¡Hacerlo!?" _Pensó la rubia y por primera vez su mente morbosa comenzó a funcionar.

-Si nos tomara toda la tarde.- _"¡Toda la tarde!" _Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos completamente de la sorpresa. Los dos chicos se fuero del lugar.

.

.

Ambos chicos se encontraban afuera de la cafetería.

-¿Estábamos hablando del proyecto, verdad?- Pregunto Rinto.

-Claro idiota. ¿O que pensabas, que íbamos a tener sexo?- Dijo con sarcasmo el frívolo idiota*.

-Eso pensó la chica de la otra mesa.- Rinto tenía una cara de picardía.

-¿Qué chica?- Pregunto con extrañes el frívolo idiota.

-Una que se sentó en la otra mesa. No la vistes ya que se sentó a tus espaldas. Pensó que éramos amantes.- Dijo Rinto con picardía. El frívolo idiota simplemente se rio.

.

.

.

La rubia todavía no regresaba de su asombro. Ese frívolo idiota era… pero él no lo parecía. En ese momento la chica entendió el dicho: "Las apariencias engañan." El chico era atractivo sin lugar a duda, lo más seguro tenia a más de la mitad de las mujeres bajo sus pies. El chico era. ¡Gay! Tal vez por eso la trato tan fríamente ese día. Rin en ese momento pensó en Meiko y en cómo, a su pervertida amiga, le encantaría ver a ese chico. La rubia decidió, después de media hora, regresar a su hogar.

.

.

.

El frívolo idiota y su amigo, Rinto, se encontraba en el hogar de los padres del primero. Rinto decidió ayudar a su amigo con el trabajo. Pero Len sabía que lo único que le interesaba a Rinto era saber si la hija de Yoshiro era atractiva.

-No entiendo porque el señor Yukiteru no encargo un trabajo de un autor del cual nadie sabe nada.- Resoplo el rubio mujeriego.

-El señor Yukiteru sabe que mi padre y el señor Yoshiro se conocen. Por ello nos asigno al señor Yoshiro.- Le explico el frívolo idiota.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y el padre de Len dentro por ella. Ambos rubios se levantaron de los asientos en que se encontraban para darle la bienvenida al señor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto el señor a su hijo.

-Es que quería hablarte de un tema.- Dijo su hijo. El hombre observo al amigo de su hijo.

-Si es para decirme que eres gay. Te diré que ya lo sabía.- Dijo el señor en un tono relajado dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos.

-¡No soy gay!- Exclamo el chico.- Además si lo fuera nunca saldría con este idiota.- Len señalo a su amigo, el cual se enfado.

-¿Señor, puedo asesinar a su hijo?- Pregunto Rinto en tu tono respetuoso.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- Pregunto el señor.

-Ocupo la dirección del hogar de Yoshiro Kagamine. Necesito hablar con su hija sobre su padre.- El señor observo a su hijo y después al amigo.

-¿Así que no eres gay?- Len observo a su padre con incredulidad.

-No lo soy.- Contesto simplemente.

-Bueno. Ven conmigo a mi estudio para que te de la dirección.

.

.

-¿Tú crees que la chica nos ayudara?- Pregunto Rinto a su amigo.

-Espero que si.- Contesto.

-Para asegurarnos deberíamos de uno seducirla. Te propongo a ti.- Len le pego a su amigo en la cabeza.

-No sea idiota. La chica lo más seguro nos ayudara.- Dijo con seguridad Len.

-Pero si no. Conquístala y veras que nos dirá todo.- Rinto observo a su amigo con picardía. En ese instante una chica súper sexy paso por el lado del rubio lujurioso.- Len, por favor perdóname pero mi abuela está enferma.- Dijo el chico mientras observaba el trasero de la chica.

-Solo vete.- Dijo simplemente el frívolo idiota.

El rubio lujurioso corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica, dejando a su amigo atrás. Len observo a su idiota amigo tratar, sin éxito, conquistar a esa chica. Parece que a él le tocaría hablar con la hija. El frívolo idiota continúo su camino a casa de la hija.

.

.

Meiko se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amiga. En ese instante la joven observo como el chico de la otra noche caminaba por la calle con otro rubio. La joven observo como el rubio le decía algo al chico de la otra noche. El rubio dejo de hablar y corrió rápidamente a su dirección y el rubio comenzó una plática con ella. Meiko trato de liberarse del chico pero fue imposible.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba ya en la casa de la hija. El rubio toco el timbre y decidió esperar a que alguien abriera. Tres minuto después y nada. Nadie salió a recibirlo. El rubio se desespero y toco otra vez, en menos de un minuto una chica le abrió la puerta. El frívolo idiota abrió completamente los ojos igual que la chica. Era ella la chica de ayer y hoy en la mañana.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Demando la rubia.

-Busco a alguien.- Contesto todavía con sorpresa el chico.

-Sea quien, sea la persona que buscas. No está aquí.- Contesto con desprecio la chica.

-No te eh dicho a quien busco.- Contesto con enfado el frívolo.

-No me importa. Solo quiero que tu, frívolo idiota, desaparezca de mi vista.- Dijo con enfado la chica.

-¿Frívolo idiota?- Dijo Len con tono de ofendido.- ¿A quién le dices frívolo idiota, chibi*?

-¿A quién le dices enana?- Dijo Rin con irritación.

-¿A quién más? ¿Miras a alguien más aquí?-Rin estaba a punto de golpear a ese idiota. Pero en el momento que Rin estaba tomando fuerzas para golpear al chico, su amiga Meiko apareció.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto la castaña al ver la situación.

-Nada.- Contesto entre dientes la rubia.

-Para tu mayor información, chibi. Busco a una tal Rin Kagamine.- La rubia lo observo con sorpresa.

-¿Para qué me buscas?- Pregunto con curiosidad la chica dejando al chico completamente sorprendido.

-¿Tu eres Rin Kagamine?- Pregunto el rubio sin salir de su asombro.

-Si.- Contesto la rubia.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- Pregunto el rubio con más tranquilidad.

-Primero me insultas y ahora quieres que te deje pasar. Vete al diablo. ¡Meiko! Vamos adentro.- La rubia entro y la castaña camino hasta estar enfrente del frívolo.

-Espera aquí. La convenceré para que te deje pasar.- Le dijo la castaña al chico, el cual simplemente asintió. La castaña entro y cerró la puerta.- ¡Oye! Rin, deberías dejarlo pasar.

-¿Una chica dejar pasar a un chico que apenas conoce? Nunca en la vida.- Dijo Rin.

-Tranquila el no es de ese tipo. El tiene diferentes preferencias.- Dijo Meiko que se encontraba levemente sonrojada. La rubia lo medito y se acordó.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto con confusión la rubia.

-No. Lo vi ayer pero con un chico que le confesaba su amor. Déjalo pasar, es atractivo y si te haces amiga de él y te puede ayudar para darle celos a Mikuo.- Dijo la castaña con picardía.

-No. Ese es un idiota. No lo dejare pasar.- Meiko observo a Rin con ojos de suplica.

-Vamos déjalo pasar. Además, imagínate lo divertido que seria tener un amigo gay.- En ese momento la chica comenzó a imaginar a ella y el chico haciendo diversas cosas. El haciéndole mascarías, cocinándole y llevándola de compras. La rubia decidió hacerle caso a su amiga y se encamino de nuevo a la puerta. La joven lo medito, tomo todo su valor y abrió la puerta. La chica observo al joven que la observaba con un poco de sorpresa.

-Vamos. Pasa.- Dijo sencillamente. La joven se aparto para dejar pasar al chico. Len entro en el hogar de la chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_1)_********_YOLO: You only live once. _****_Que en español quiere decir solo vives una vez. _**

**_2)_********_Junjou Romantica: Es un manga que trata sobre la relación de 3 parejas de hombres homosexuales. Al manga se le hizo una adaptación al anime que constata de 2 temporadas. _**

**_3)_********_Frívolo Idiota: Ya me acostumbre a decirle así a Len. XD_**

**_4)_********_Chibi: Quiere decir enano o enana en japonés. _**

**HOLA! Bueno sé que no eh actualizado en un tiempo ninguna de mis historias y sé que ya tengo varias que están en proceso pero no me pude resistir ocupaba escribir y publicar esta nueva idea. La historia quiero aclarar que está basada en el drama coreano, Personal Taste. Hace un tiempo lo vi y me gusto mucho la idea aunque claro yo le daré mis toques personales ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto ya estoy de vacaciones. \ (*-*) / Lo cual significa que actualizare con más regularidad! ;)**

**Díganme lo que piensan es sus comentarios y si la continuo. Les mando un beso y abrazo! **

**Matta-ne. **


End file.
